Tu eres mi princesa y yo tu fiel caballero
by brentita98
Summary: -Palabras que mi boca no puede decir, mi mano y mi letra las tiene que escribir- Los sentimientos de Lysandro hacia ti, como todo un caballero, nuestro querido victoriano solo puede expresar sus sentimientos por medio de una poesía, Mi primer fanfic por favor sean amables, ¡pasen y lean ! [LysandrexSucrette] [Oneshot]


**Tu eres mi princesa y yo tu fiel caballero**

'_Grillos que en la noche se escuchan,_

_Voces que a lo lejos resuenan,_

_Pensamientos que en este momento me acechan_

_De tu voz, tu mirada, que mi corazón anhela._

_Palabras que mi boca no puede decir,_

_Mi mano y mi letra las tiene que escribir._

_Poemas y versos que quieren existir,_

_Para poder hacerte sonreír.'_

Dejo mi libreta de lado, mi bolígrafo suelto de mi mano y me recuesto en mi cama para poder descansar, o mejor dicho a pensar.

Otra vez y como ya es costumbre me encuentro escribiendo en medio de la noche, es curioso que solo a esta hora las ideas vengan a mí. Ahora que lo pienso es chistoso recordar el por quien estoy despierto y, como la vida puede cambiar en un segundo. Recuerdo que antes mis poemas, canciones y versos estaban inspirados en la vida, la naturaleza, las estrellas, pero ahora lo único que me inspira, lo único que me apasiona, eres tú.

Con tu sonrisa, fuiste capaz de atraer mi atención y con tus acciones, capturas te mi corazón. Porque toda tú eres especial, porque desde que te conocí supe lo que realmente significa estar completo. Aun que tu curiosidad es algo con lo que batallo internamente, al poner tu cara sonriente olvido fácilmente.

En mi memoria está presente siempre, el primer día que te conocí, cuando Castiel me presento ante ti, estabas nerviosa y eso se notaba, te sonrojaste de manera tierna al decirme que creías que yo era un fantasma, ¿fantasma yo?, la risa amenazaba por salir de mis labios, pero me contuve pues seguro que te sentirías ofendida.

Todavía no te había conocido a fondo, pero había algo en ti que me gustaba, sin mencionar que en primer plano eras una bella señorita. Pero no fue tu belleza exterior la que me enamoro, no, fue tu personalidad la que lo hiso.

Tú, siempre muy servicial, y con ganas de ayudar a todo el mundo. que hasta a mi hermano ayudaste a resolver su problema con Rosalya, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ti?, si con tu amabilidad conquistas hasta los corazones mas fríos, ¿Cómo no quererte a ti? Si buscas el bien de las demás personas antes que el tuyo, ¿Cómo no querer protegerte? Si pareces una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, ¿Cómo no celarte? Si más de uno busca tu amor.

¿Acaso no sabes que te amor?, ¿no es tan obvio que mis sentimientos por ti son más que el de una simple amiga?, Quizás si lo sepas, y te diviertes torturándome. No, tú no eres así, sino que eres demasiado inocente para captar una indirecta.

Veo el reloj de mi cómoda 2:30 am, ¿tan tarde ya?, no cabe duda que las horas pasan volando cuando piensas en tu persona especia. Me dispongo a dormir, dejando que Morfeo me envuelva con sus polvos mágicos, esperando soñar contigo.

Mi alarma suena justo a las 6:30 am, me levanto somnoliento dirigiendo mis pasos al baño, me aseo, me cambio y bajo a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno.

-Buenos días- le digo a mi hermano antes de sentarme en la mesa a servirme cereal con leche en un tazón.

-Buenos días Lysandro-me contesta para después sentarse a desayunar conmigo-¿Cómo amaneciste?-me pregunta.

-Bien, supongo-me limito a responderle, mientras sigo comiendo.

-Sabes deberías hacer un esfuerzo para hacer más ameno el desayunó-me reprime.

-Ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para llegar al instituto-digo levantándome de mi asiento, llevando mi tazón al lavadero, para después lavarlo.

-Me rindo-dice suspirando-Que te valla bien, espera, ¿no olvidas algo?- me cuestiona al verme.

-Nada que recuerde-después de eso salgo de mi casa.

Camino por la calle, doy vuelta a la esquina cuando de repente algo viene a mi cabeza ¡Rayos olvide mi libreta!, me recrimino mentalmente, siempre es lo mismo. Regreso por donde vine y veo a mi hermano venir.

-Te dije que olvidabas algo- me dijo Leigh dándome mi libreta- que voy hacer contigo hermanito, enserio, cuando tengas una novia ten cuidado de no perderla-dice dándome una palmado en mi hombro.

-Gracias pero, cuando tenga novia te aseguro que va a ser lo único que nunca pierda-le digo dedicándole una sonrisa-ahora sí, adiós, cuídate-.

Retomo mi camino rumbo a la escuela, es cierto, cuando te tenga como mi novia tú serás lo único que jamás pierda.

Entro al instituto, y como es habitual te encuentro hablando con uno de los chicos, ahora es Armin, el gemelo amante de los videojuegos y portador de ropa extraña. No puedo evitar sentir celos por ello, y no necesariamente porque estás hablando con él, sino porque sé que el siente algo por ti. Y tú como siempre estas atenta a su conversación igual que con cualquiera que te brinda su compañía. Mis pies caminan por si solos hasta donde estas, me paro un poco lejos de ti, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver y escuchar su conversación.

-Te digo que el próximo fin de semana hay una con-comic-decía es gemelo emocionado.

-Enserio, ¡eso es fabuloso!-le contestabas con tu hermosa sonrisa y tus bellos ojos llenos de alegría. Me gustaba verte sonreír de esa manera, pero lo que no me gustaba era que esas sonrisas y miradas se las hicieras a otros. Ahí es cuando odiaba que el amante de los videojuegos y tu compartieran los mismos gustos, ¿tendría que empezarme a interesarme esas cosas por ti?, si fuera necesario lo haría. Con tal de tenerte solo para mí…haría cualquier cosa.

-Entonces estaba pensando en ir de Mario Bross y…-no termino de contestar porque tú lo interrumpiste.

-Yo de la Princesa Peach ¿cierto?-le cuestionaste con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Exacto!-exclamo para luego tomarte entre sus brazos-siempre sabes lo que quiero-dijo para después darte un fuerte abrazo.

En ese momento algo dentro de mí se encendió, no sabía de qué estaba hablando, no sabía si ese 'Mario Bross' era un caballero o algo parecido, pero si sabía que esa 'Princesa Peach' era una princesa pero, ¡Tú no podías ser su princesa!, ¡Tú eras MI princesa! Y yo tu fiel caballero y no iba a permitir que nadie te alejara de mí, menos ese gemelo raro. Mis piernas tomaron vida, se acercaron a ustedes rápidamente y mis brazos te arrancaron de él para después irme lejos contigo.

-¡Espera!, ¡Lysandro a donde te llevas a…!-no pude terminar de oír los gritos de Armin detrás mí, ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Camine contigo en mis brazos hasta el club de jardinería, te baje con cuidado y te senté en cerca de un árbol quedando enfrente mío, estuviste callada todo el trayecto y solo te dedicaste a observarme.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decirte, así que solo me dedique a mirarte, hasta que tú rompiste el silencio con tu melodiosa voz.

-Lysandro…-comenzaste a decir, ¿sabes que me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios?, tus labios, inconscientemente mis ojos se posaron en ellos, tan lindos, rosas, que me invitaban a probarlos… ¿sabrán tan dulces como se ven?, Mis pensamientos se turbaron por tu voz que otra vez me llamaban.

-Lysandro, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿se te perdió otra vez tu libreta?, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarla?- me decías y no pude evitar sonreír ante ello, aunque te aleje bruscamente de los brazos del gemelo y te lleve conmigo lejos de él no estabas enojada, al contrario estas preocupada por mí.

-Necesito…-pronuncie para luego volver a callar.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-decías preocupada tocándome la mejilla.

Toque tu mano aun en mi mejilla y la acaricie, tu piel es tan suave. Después tome la misma mano y la bese, tú solo me veías sorprendida fue cuando aproveche tu atención y te dije:

-Lo que necesito es que estés a mi lado- te abrace, tenerte entre mis brazos es lo más maravilloso que pueda pasarme, tu cuerpo esta tenso debajo del mío, por la sorpresa quiero suponer, pero poco a poco te fuiste relajando y correspondiste mi abrazo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-me volviste a preguntar aun abrazada a mí.

-Ahora que estas a mi lado, no necesito nada más-te respondí y era cierto, porque solo contigo me podía sentir completo.

-Esto…Lysandro, ¿a qué te refieres?-Me se pare un poco de ti para poder verte, un sonrojo relucía en tus preciosas mejillas.

-Me refiero a que tú eres mi princesa y yo tu fiel caballero-dije finalmente antes de besarla y, ¡Dios! Tus labios eras más deliciosos de lo que parecían, tan suaves que me volvían loco. Pero lo que me asombro, fue que tu comenzaste a corresponder mi beso, no lo podía creer… ¿será que me amas?, ¿acaso tengo una posibilidad contigo? Rompimos nuestro beso por falta de aire, coloque mi frente en tu hombro, donde pude oír el palpitar agitado de tu corazón, ¿Esta tu corazón palpitando así por mí? Porque el mio parece que va a salirse de mi pecho por ti.

-Eso… ¿eso dignifica que te gusto?-titubeaste.

-No-dije firmemente mientras me alejaba de tu hombro y posaba mis ojos en los tuyos, pude ver como tu mirada se apagó-¿Enserio crees que me gustas?, pues claro que no, ¿Cómo me vas a poder gustas? Si mis sentimientos hacia ti son mucho más que una simple atracción, no me gustas, te amo-.

De repente tus ojos se encendieron de nuevo y tú hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en tus labios, y literalmente te lanzaste sobre mí, arrojándome al suelo, ahora tú estabas encima de mí con una hermosa sonrisa y yo, estaba sorprendido.

-¿Esto es acaso un sí?, mi pequeña damisela por favor se más clara-te pedí, a lo que me contestaste con una risilla.

-Claro que te amo Lysandro-me respondiste para después darme un beso, fue corto, tierno e inocente igual que tú, por eso para mí es más que suficiente.

Te alejaste un poco de mí, lo que aproveche para levantarme y después tenderte mi mano para ayudarte a hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias-me dijiste cuando ya estabas de pie -eso quiere decir que…estamos saliendo-dices posando tu mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas y tratando de esconder tu adorable sonrojo.

-Por supuesto- tome tu barbilla con mi otra mano y acerque tu cara a al mía para darte otro beso pero ahora en la punta de tu nariz-mi hermosa princesa, me haría el honor se acompañarme a nuestras clases-te dije para después hacer una reverencia.

-Con usted, iría hasta donde el destino nos mandase, mi caballero-dijo siguiéndome el juego.

Pero era cierto, después de todo 'Tu eres mi princesa y yo tu fiel caballero'.


End file.
